


Juri Duty

by FourLeafPyro



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Beaches, Creampie, F/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Anon tries to spectate a tournament and runs into some complications.





	Juri Duty

You take a look around at all of the other tournament spectators, trying to forget about the obscene amount of money you shelled out for your ticket.

While a beach doesn’t seem like the most fitting location to host a World Warrior Tournament, you have to admit that it’s scenic. Hot sand stretches along the shoreline as far as you can see, fading into the horizon of a brilliant blue sky that matches the hue of the water below. Whoever’s in charge of taking pictures of the fights is probably in for a solid paycheck off of the locale alone. Come to think of it, all of the tourism is going to provide the hosts with more money than they’ll know what to do with. You, however, are just a part of the audience that’s paying fifty dollars for a t-shirt, and you’re currently having to deal with the fact that it’s way too fucking hot and the tournament doesn’t start for another hour.

Going for a quick swim is starting to sound like a better idea by the second. Dozens of people have already taken to the water, not opting to waste another moment standing out in the hot sun like you are. Reasoning that you didn’t pay as much as you did just to pass out from heat stroke before the fighting even kicks off, you begin rummaging through your bag in search of your swim trunks. You shove aside the towels, ticket stubs, and all of the other accessories that you tossed in before you can finally yank them free. All you need now is a place to put them on, and the many rows of changing cabanas a couple dozen feet away seem to be the perfect spot. You pull open the flaps of the canopy and duck inside, zipping them shut behind you and plopping your bag down onto the tiny bench.

You peel off your shirt and tug at the waistband of your pants, trying to minimize your time in here. While it isn’t like anybody’s going to see you naked through the walls of cloth around you, you’re pretty certain that these cabanas don’t come with locks. It’s probably best if you’re expedient about this. Your boxers follow behind the rest of your clothes, and you’ve just managed to fit one leg into your trunks when you hear a voice from behind you.

“Hey.”

It’s enough to make you forget for a second that you’re not wearing anything, and you spin around to try and tell whoever this person is that the cabana’s occupied. What you’re met with, however, makes your brain freeze up. The woman before you is clad in nothing more than a purple one-piece, looking like any other attendee at the tournament, but the hair on her head shaped into horns and her glowing, purple eye tell a different story. You recognize her from those pictures off of the Interpol’s Most Wanted website: Juri Han.

Her eyes flit down to your dick. “Not bad. But it looks a little bit _scared_.”

Before you can so much as get a single word out, Juri darts over to you, clapping one hand over your mouth and cupping your balls with the other.

“Shh,” she says. “If you make a single sound, you’re losing these.” Her grip tightens, just enough to make her threat clear. “And I don’t think either of us wants that, do we?”

You shake your head.

Juri lets out a combination of a sigh and a giggle, moving her hand away. “Good. There was one of you last week that figured he’d have enough time to call for help. What a mess that was. Ugh. It’s no fun if I break them that fast. I have better things in mind, anyway.”

Her fingers wrap around the base of your cock, pumping away without any warning nor warm-up. It isn’t quite what you’d call easy to get hard when a wanted killer is trying to jerk you off in a semi-public setting, but it doesn’t take long for your instincts to overcome your concerns. Your dick grows hotter and harder in her palm as she continues stroking, the smooth skin of her hands compensating for her lack of finesse and lube.

“I’ll keep it real simple for you, because I doubt you’re gonna get it,” she says. “I made a few teeny little modifications to my eye, and I figured that it would be a good idea to do a couple of test runs on an easy mark before I try and go deal with that cop lady that’s been chasing me around. Won’t be able to deal with her if I messed something up, right? So, we’re gonna run a little test together. You and me.”

You’re not sure if you’re allowed to answer yet, so you opt to stay silent.

“And in exchange, I’m gonna buy your silence. Simple, right? I get to do my test, you don’t tell anyone about it, and then you get to walk away without any broken bones. And all you’ve gotta do is just sit there and let me have my fun. Deal?”

These don’t exactly sound like fair terms, but it’s not as if you have much of a choice. You nod. You don’t have a death wish.

Juri grins. “God, a boy that finally gets it. Let’s see what you can do.”

She presses both palms against your chest, shoving you backwards and forcing you to stumble down onto the bench. You can’t even sit up properly before you feel her weight on top of you, thick thighs pressing down into your lap. She shifts her weight to try and straddle you better, shoving her swimsuit-clad tits into your face and grinding herself along your length. Something in the back of your mind tells you to grab her hips, and, against your better judgement, you reach forward and sink your fingers into her plush ass.

“Someone’s getting handsy,” she says. “Bad boy. I didn’t give you permission. You wouldn’t want to spoil my test results, would you?”

You take the hint, pulling away and grabbing onto the lip of the bench instead. It seems as though your ability to follow basic instructions is the key to making her happy, and Juri reaches down to pull aside the bottom of her swimsuit. A thin trail of her juices streaks behind the cloth, running along her lips and across her pelvis, revealing her glistening sex. As hot as it is inside the cabana, you’re not convinced that it’s the heat that’s making you feel so lightheaded. Juri rubs herself against your shaft, coating the length of it with her liquid arousal and forcing a quiet moan out of your mouth. For somebody that can move so fast, she’s taking her time, and seems to be delighting in the anguished, lustful look that’s painting your face.

“It feels good, huh? You could probably cum just like this. But that would be a waste.”

Juri slowly lifts her hips, lining herself up with the head of your cock, and lowering her body just enough to swallow the tip inside of her. You struggle against the urge to buck yourself skyward and thrust into her in the interest of your own safety, gritting your teeth as though it’ll help. A single drags against her pussy before she pops it into your mouth, forcing you to suck it clean. It tastes metallic, almost salty, and you don’t have a single second more to think about it before she sinks her weight into your lap, making your cock vanish inside of her. It’s all you can do not to let out a groan of pleasure, made all the worse once Juri starts rolling her hips against your own.

She braces herself against your shoulders, breasts bouncing inside of her swimsuit as she forces you to bury yourself inside of her. It’s almost to maintain eye contact with her, the intensity of her stare being almost off-putting, but she grabs your chin and forces you to look at her face before you can look away. Her eyes bore holes into your own, manic and animalistic. Juri digs her nails into your back, laughing once she sees you wince. Other people are probably starting to wonder what’s happening in your cabana, but you have more pressing matters to worry about.

“Alright! I think it’s about time we really get started with this test,” she says. “Let’s see just how long you can last against the Feng Shui Engine.”

With that, Juri’s eye flashes, and a faint, purple aura seems to drift up from her skin. Her uninterrupted thrusts crash down into your lap harder and faster, the wet sounds of your cock pumping into her slit now as loud as her thighs slapping against your own. You’re certain that the two of you are making enough noise to attract a crowd, especially if you don’t get this over with quickly. Juri doesn’t seem to realize nor care, letting out a few delighted moans as she rides you into the bench with her newfound strength.

“I’m starting to feel all tingly,” she says, moving her face inches away from your own. “And I can’t tell if that’s because of you or me.”

In lieu of the ability to give her a proper answer, all you can do is gasp and nod.

Juri laughs. “What’s the matter, lover boy? You’re gonna cum already, aren’t you? You just want to empty those poor little balls in me, don’t you?”

You’re not sure if you could answer all of those questions even if you were allowed to speak, but the tight feeling that’s welling up in your cock is one that you’re very familiar with. Juri can’t seem to contain herself anymore, the Feng Shui Engine throwing aside whatever willpower she had. Her hot breaths pound against your face as she ruts you, the speed of her thrusts growing faster and faster with every passing second. Even through the haze of her lust, she still easily reads your reactions, and she gives one final buck of her hips before sinking down the entire length of your cock.

“Give me every drop of your cum. I wanna savor it.”

That’s all of the motivation that you need, thoughts fizzling as you shoot rope after hot rope of your seed into her womb, gripping the lip of the bench for dear life. Juri lets out a wicked cackle, watching your face as you cum inside of her. Your head spins, struggling to try and keep yourself upright. Whatever she managed to do with that power boost seems to have worked well enough to dull your senses. You feel like it’s going to be a little while before you’re fully recovered. Juri climbs off of you, a few errant drops of cum spilling out of her and running down her thighs.

“Not bad, lover boy.” She puts her hands hands high above her head, stretching herself out. “I think I’ve got a couple of rounds left in me. It’s just too bad that we don’t have any time to spare. You’re a pretty good little toy. You didn’t break like the other ones. Maybe I should follow you around. Run some more tests when I can get the chance.”

Juri rummages through your bag and steals the cash out of your wallet. You’re lucky that you left most of it back at your hotel.”

“Try not to stick around for too long. Someone’s probably gonna come investigating.”

And then she’s gone, dipping out of the cabana’s entrance before you have a chance to protest. You get the feeling that you haven’t seen the last of her.

You’re not entirely sure if that’s a good thing.

 ✪✪✪


End file.
